nickelodeonproductionsfandomcom-20200215-history
ICarly Saves TV
iCarly Saves TV is iCarly's 1st TV movie special. The movie was air on June 13, 2008 at 8 pm. The movie stars Miranda Cosgrove as Carly Shay, Jennette McCurdy as Samantha "Sam" Puckett, Nathan Kress as Fredward "Freddie" Benson, and Jerry Trainor as Spencer Shay. iCarly Saves TV, was also known as a 30-minutes of real short television movie, which filming takes only one day. New friends stars Leon G. Thomas III as Harper. Mary Scheer portrayed as Freddie's worried mother, Miss. Benson, susposed takes care of Spencer. This movie was about Carly, Sam and Freddie takes iCarly web show becoming a television. This movie budgets and grosses unknown and not a theatrical film. Plot Morgan, the daughter of the TVS producer, Brad was watching iCarly at the TVS building and when her dad came in, he made Morgan watch another show that he was making, but it was so lame that she went back to watching iCarly on her computer, but when Brad and his boss came, he thought Morgan was watching his new show, but she told him that it was lame, so brad's boss suggested that he makes iCarly into a T.V. show. The next day at school, Brad interrupted Carly, Sam, and Freddie's class, telling them that he wants to make iCarly into a T.V. show on TVS and they were so excited that they get to be on T.V. and take a ride in a limo. At the TVS studio they made a new friend, Harper, who is amazingly talented with music and instruments. Freddie became the new supervising producer, but he was replaced by other directors and producers who have been working with TVS for a long time, and Freddie is actually a janitor. In the first rehearsal, Carly and Sam pretended to be a mother and a daughter arguing about getting a car. Meanwhile, back at Carly's apartment, Freddie's mom decided to be over zealous of Spencer with Freddie working at TVS. To close iCarly, Carly and Sam showed what the Earth would look like dressed as a girl and Harper's band played a song as the closing. Carly, Sam and Freddie takes a big break. Later, unexpected things started coming. Brad thinks that Harper shouldn't talk too much and kids love dinosaurs, so his first bad change was to add Zeebo the dinosaur to iCarly. In the second rehearsal, While Carly and Sam were trying to talk, Zeebo kept interrupting Carly and Sam, by continuing to introduce himself and hitting and pushing them with his body and Sam was getting so annoyed that she decided to hit Zeebo in the face with a microphone, and the guy in the Zeebo costume quit because he couldn't stand being hit in the face and that's when Carly and Sam felt that iCarly was being ruined. Carly and Sam were glad that Zeebo left, but Brad decided to get rid of the band, so Harper can play Zeebo and Brad decided that professional script writers should write the scripts instead of Carly and Sam writing scripts on their own. Brad's second bad change was to fire Sam for being pushy and aggressive and replace her with Amber Tate, the movie star, while Brad makes Freddie give her vomiting dog a bath. Carly was so sick of the changes that she thought she'd be better off doing iCarly on the internet back home, but she couldn't do that because TVS owns Carly and her title. During the third rehearsal, when Carly introduced herself, she got interrupted by Amber introducing herself, and after Carly introduced herself, Harper introduced himself as Zebo. After Harper had to sing a little kid song, he told Brad that his changes are so lame and stupid and he quit. When Freddie brought back the dog with his shirt covered in dog vomit, Amber thumps Freddie in the forehead, so Carly got back at Amber, by making fun of her dog, by saying that there's chicken wings that have more meat than her dog, so she went into her dressing room angry. After Brad told Freddie to clanged the toilet, Freddie decided that he had enough, and it was time to quit. Carly got so mad at losing Freddie, Sam, and Harper, but Brad said everything will be fine. Carly disagreed with him and said that this isn't even iCarly anymore and surprisingly, Brad agreed with her and decided to give the title back to Carly and he had something else planed for Amber and the original annoying Zeebo. Back at Carly's apartment, Carly, Sam, and Freddie were glad to have the title back, and when they decided to see what TVS is doing with Amber and the original annoying Zeebo, they were actually doing the lame show that Brad's daughter Morgan hated and Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Spencer agreed that it really is lame. When iCarly was back on the internet with Sam as Carly's co-host and Freddie behind the camera, Carly spelled punctuality while Sam was screaming like a girl in a scary movie. They also decided to have Harper guess star on the real iCarly. Harper welcomed the real iCarly back by singing one of his favorite songs Cast *Miranda Cosgrove as Carly Shay *Jennette McCurdy as Samantha "Sam" Puckett *Nathan Kress as Fredward "Freddie" Benson *Jerry Trainor as Spencer Shay *Mary Sheeler as Marissa Benson *Leon G. Thomas III as Harper *Sammi Hanratty as Morgan *Lisa K. Wyatt as Teacher *Rachel G. Fox as Amber Tate *Steve Hoefer as Director *Chris Flanders as TV Dad *Christine Fazzino as Jenny *Scott Olynek as Boom Operator *Julianna Rose as Michelle *Jeannette Sousa as Nancy *Tramaine Wanzo as Assistant Production Development The iCarly cast is going to be live also on Nickelodeon on June 13, 2008 to promote the first special, "iCarly Saves TV". Nick is going to air Miranda, Jenette, Nathan, and Jerry's favorite episodes. iCarly began to air at 4/3c to 8/7c. While airing their favorite episodes, all 4 cast members are arguing about who's favorite episodes are the best. Filming iCarly Saves TV was begins filming by early 2008, which set a release date on June 13, 2008 which The Incredible Hulk was also released. iCarly Saves TV was filmed in Nickelodeon on Sunset - 6230 Sunset Boulevard, Hollywood, Los Angeles, California, USA, which the settle photography was in Seattle, Washington: these location of Carly's apartment and Carly's school which it got set on the Studio. The new location was the studio also filmed in Washington. Notes *Now Playing on Nick on June 2008. *The film is not yet set to be release on DVD, soon. *Cosgrove and others returning as characters. *This film was taking for 30 minutes very short. *This isn't just a film, but some thinking it a short film, within iCarly: iGo the Japan is their first movie. Links Category:ICarly Short Movie